


祈祷 Prayers

by LordofHamsters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofHamsters/pseuds/LordofHamsters
Summary: 时间点是小鹿同学遇刺的前夜。为您深度解析鹿家兄弟的爱恨情仇~我会尽快把文章翻译成英文。Will be translated into English ASAP~





	祈祷 Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> "Pray with me, Ser Loras"

国王心不在焉地把玩着一颗棋子。那棋子是上好的乌木雕的，国王修长柔软的手指轻轻拂过棋子细密的纹路，宛如一个爱人的吻。北境、谷地、多恩。千百种可能反复闪回。种种设想又忽然被打断，国王霎一低头，仿佛第一次看到手中棋子，而它赫然是一枚国王。手上骤然发力，棋子应声断为两截，国王任手中棋子残骸落在地板上，再也不看它一眼。  
一张棋盘上两个王已是太多，蓝礼心想，更何况是四个。

仅由侍从和两个亲兵伴着，国王大步穿过灰暗的军营。龙石岛诸侯的旗帜在暮光里显得无精打采。海风将老兵的闲谈吹到了国王耳中，似乎是关于百花骑士的勇武。换在往日，国王定会割下那人的舌头，但眼下他有更重要的事情操心。幼弟的相貌在史坦尼斯眼前浮现，清晰宛如本人：华丽的绿色长袍上玫瑰枝蔓和金色鹿角相交缠，纯金王冠上镶了大块翡翠。像往常一样浮夸奢侈，你这被宠坏了的、夏日的小子，国王冷冷地磨着牙。他的目光对上了想象中幼弟含着笑意的蓝色眸子，他的笑容几乎像小鹿一样温顺无害，然而眼底确是分明的野心和决断。劳勃当年在三叉戟河上，也一定曾有一双这样的眼睛。  
他不仅是想夺走依法属于我的东西；他想让我死，史坦尼斯忽然意识到。

在过去和将来的千年中，七神可曾造过像他一般的人？如此勇猛，如此俊美，如此纯真；少年的双唇像初绽的玫瑰花瓣一般红润；他的卷发在烛光下折射出黄金的光芒；他的躯体纤细优美却不乏武士的力量。国王的年轻情人闯进了大帐；他裸着上身，穿着一条式样简单的白色灯笼裤，将吃了一半的蜜桃送到爱人的唇边。蓝礼乖乖咬了一口，顿觉烦恼一扫而空。  
少年半伏在国王腿上，被剑柄磨得粗糙的手爱抚着情人的乌黑长发。  
“但愿七神看见我们在做哪门子的祈祷。”洛拉斯嘲笑道。  
“我的玫瑰有着战士本人的勇猛。”  
“史坦尼斯有把漂亮的喷火长剑，”洛拉斯轻轻在情人唇上印上一个吻，“黎明时分，我就要把它送给我的陛下做礼物。”  
“啊，你知道我是拒绝不了漂亮东西的。”蓝礼露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，忽又变得严肃。他推开膝上的情人，却又旋即紧握住他的双手。  
“我的玫瑰，答应我你要小心。”  
洛拉斯的表情中半是不解，半是不屑：“先是带着十万大军磨磨蹭蹭，现在我们的对手只是你兄弟的咸鱼骑士和洋葱贩子，你又何必如此小心翼翼？封臣们都说你高大英俊又勇敢；在我看来你倒活像我奶奶。”  
“奥莲娜夫人聪慧过人，”蓝礼认真地笑道，“但是我的玫瑰，你一定要从战场上完完整整地回来，一根头发都不许少。”  
“因为你看着它们发痴的次数多过兰尼斯特的金币？”  
“这个原因，”蓝礼轻轻摩挲着爱人老茧满布的手心，“还有我爱你胜过爱世间一切；若是我得到了那把铁椅子却失去了你，七国于我又有何益呢？谁能保证我不变成第二个劳勃，酗酒、肥胖，在混沌中度过我的余生？”  
“劳勃对莱安娜的爱可没有阻止他操了七国上下一半的婊子，”洛拉斯调皮地笑道，“如果战士将我带走，你会不会爱上一个比我更美丽、更勇武的人？”  
蓝礼沉默了许久。“不。”  
“为什么？”  
“太阳落山之后，没有蜡烛可以取代。”  
这次换到洛拉斯沉默了。“陛下，我发誓会小心谨慎，毫发无损地回来见你。”

史坦尼斯令侍从和亲兵退下，独自步入国王大帐。他的军帐比诸侯的均大些，却同样简朴昏暗。史坦尼斯点亮油灯，习惯性地将作战地图铺在大案上，却突然意识到并无这个必要。他知道明天没有战斗，亚夏的红袍女也知道。  
史坦尼斯颓然坐在行军床上，无聊地望着油灯和地图。他是一个将领，不是一个闲汉；他不知道什么叫无事可做。他是拜拉席恩家族的史坦尼斯一世，劳勃的合法继承人，维特斯洛的合法国王，他对七国负有不可推卸的责任。此时此刻，他的责任便是等待梅丽珊卓夫人的到来，而她将协助他履行另外一个——责任。  
国王瞪着忽明忽暗的油灯，心中五味杂陈。  
——巫术是毫无荣耀可言的，弑亲更是七国上下共愤的罪孽。  
——我不知荣耀，只知职责；难道一个国王的责任是眼睁睁看着他忤逆的兄弟夺得依法属于他的王座吗？  
——那就在战场上打败他。快，史坦尼斯，趁着你还没有跨出那一步。劳勃会哈哈大笑着用他的战锤打倒所有人，而不是依靠下三滥的手段；而蓝礼不过是个会说漂亮话和微笑的绣花枕头。  
——蓝礼的兵力是我数倍；他手下有塔利罗宛等名将，有整个南境的精锐骑士，而我所有的不过是几千散兵。即使劳勃复生也不能赢得这场战斗。即使征服者伊耿再世也不能。我将夺回那依法属于我的王座，或是在夺回它的过程中像个国王一样死去；但我绝不容许我的头颅被插上提利尔那小崽子的枪尖。  
“天父啊，如果我那犯上作乱的幼弟还配得您的慈悲，请您留他一命。”  
七神并未回应，就像他们从未怜悯过拜拉席恩兄弟多年前死于海难的父母。  
“陛下，光之王拉赫洛是您唯一的真神，而他绝不会饶恕您兄弟的罪恶。”亚夏的梅丽珊卓不知何时已在帐中，而亲兵竟未通报，国王本人也毫无察觉。  
史坦尼斯并没有感到恐惧，他没有恐惧的习惯。

少年跨坐在国王膝上，深吻着，舌尖挑逗着恋人唇齿之间的甜蜜。他的双手顺着恋人乌玉一般的长发向下摸索，慢慢滑过脊背上丝绸般光滑的皮肤，直抵那欢乐的源泉。南方年轻的王热烈地回应着他的吻，左手扶住少年的细腰，戴戒指的右手爱抚着他美丽的卷发，直到将他的头发弄得乱糟糟的。  
蓝礼感到小腹上有个硬邦邦的、炽热的东西顶着。他知道骑士今晚想要的是哪一种爱情。少年双手的动作也点燃了他自己的情欲，又抑或是他在今晚看到他那一瞬起就想要他了？他什么时候对他的情人说过不？他从热吻中抽出，拦腰抱起纤细的情人，走向帐中间华丽的四柱床。  
“我今晚是要操你的。”怀中美少年睁开金色杏眼。  
“我知道。”

“夫君，我将会给你一个儿子。”  
赛丽丝夫人讲了这话太多遍，而十数年间他唯一得到的是一个病怏怏的女儿。史坦尼斯想要儿子，却又觉得自己还算幸运；不管怎么说，劳勃从未有过合法子嗣又从未在意过他的众多私生子，而蓝礼这辈子怕是连私生子都不会有。  
“陛下，我将会给你一个儿子。”梅丽珊卓和赛丽丝夫人一般高挑，却比丑陋的赛丽丝夫人有吸引力的多。她一头红发，鸡心形的脸蛋上五官颇为标致。  
这是史坦尼斯头一次和不是自己妻子的女人做爱，而坦白讲，梅丽珊卓夫人的美貌并不能让他感到其中乐趣。忠于自己的妻子是一个贵族丈夫的责任，惩处叛国者也是一个国王的责任。说到底他们所做的一切不过是责任而已。  
梅丽珊卓夫人眨巴着美眸，企图去吻史坦尼斯，却被后者无情推开了。  
“夫人，我需要的是光之王的力量，而非肉体的满足。”国王习惯性地磨着牙，冷冷道，“请您上床歇息，我知道如何履行一个国王的责任。”

国王躺在四柱床上，慵懒地望着深绿色的帐幕；他知道大帐之上飘着黑金相间的旗帜，旗帜上拜拉席恩的宝冠雄鹿神采飞扬。金线刺绣的缎子枕头垫在臀部。情人的轻吻一路从额头、唇边、胸膛落至小腹，丝绸睡袍的系带则被顺便解开。洛拉斯凌乱的棕色卷发在烛火下闪着金光，而他的双眸当真像融化的黄金那么发亮；他的吻缱绻宛如玫瑰花瓣凋落，但他的身体是温热而莽撞的，带着皮革和马汗的气味，以及嗜血的情欲。洛拉斯娴熟地爱抚着他的下体，直到阴茎因情欲变得粗大。情人将卷发的头伏在国王双腿之间，将他的阴茎含在口内，唇舌间爱抚着恋人的激情，直到将他带入他喉咙深处，带入另一个极乐。  
国王抚弄着恋人的美丽卷发。  
“我要到了，我的玫瑰……”  
在那一瞬，蓝礼仿佛看到了战争之后五十年的长夏，三叉戟河流满蜜酒，高庭的金玫瑰长开不败。乳白色的浊液洒在少年的俏脸上。  
洛拉斯一把扯下国王的睡袍擦拭自己，动作快的像猫儿。  
“这他妈是你的问题。”  
“这是上好的密尔丝绸……”  
“这他妈还是你的问题。找个不多嘴的女仆洗掉它就好了。”

相传第一位风暴王，“神威”杜伦，与风神和海神的女儿相爱。风神不能容许神与人之间的爱情，故而降下大风暴，以示对凡人之王的惩戒。杜伦王先后兴建六座风息堡，一座比一座更加雄伟坚固，却都被风暴摧毁。第七座风息堡由魔法所加固，终于得以在风暴中屹立不倒。国王和神女的爱情从此得到成全，而风息堡几千年来都是七国上下最坚固的城堡，从不曾被攻破。  
当劳勃和史坦尼斯还是孩童时，老学士就向他们讲过这个故事。史坦尼斯尚记得长大后如钢铁巨人般强壮的劳勃如何感动落泪，而他自己却一直想着，建造七座风息堡要花费多少金龙银鹿，而七场大风暴又会毁掉多少无辜农民的良田。为一个女人付出这样的代价未免太高昂了。劳勃爱女人，尤其是她们的肉体。史坦尼斯年轻时也曾受众多少女垂青。他从未像劳勃和蓝礼那般英俊过，但是风暴王的后裔个个都继承了一副黑发碧瞳、高大英俊的好相貌，而他也不例外。种姓强韧。即便如此，他从未对哪个女人动过心。激情从不是什么好东西。劳勃爱着那小狼女，不惜冲冠一怒为红颜；到头来他坐上铁王座，那女孩却红颜薄命。他娶了七国最美的女人，但那又有什么用呢？兰尼斯特骄傲的母狮成天冷着脸，三只金光灿灿的小狮子个个是孽种。孽种。七国依法属于拜拉席恩家族的史坦尼斯一世，铁王座的合法继承人；而他将夺回属于他的权柄，或是死在夺回他权柄的路上。他将肃清一切伪王，不管是母狮、幼狼，还是他傲慢自大的亲兄弟。  
史坦尼斯将王冠放在大案上，解开长裤。  
红发巫女一丝不挂，妖媚的姿态足以使圣人动心。

香油散发着玫瑰的芬芳。骑士的手指缓缓打开了国王的身体，寻找着那个令他哭、令他笑、令他狂喜的地方。白色灯笼裤下，情人的勃起清晰可见，像他身体的其它部位一样，纤细却有力。骑士放进了两根手指。接下来是三根。他的手指被剑柄和长枪磨得粗糙，灵巧而充满力量。空气中充满了金色玫瑰的味道。  
洛拉斯脱下白色灯笼裤，和睡袍扔到一处。  
他娴熟地骑在国王身上，肌肉发达的大腿紧夹着情人腰部。洛拉斯撩开挡在情人脸上的头发，双手捧着他的脸颊，慢慢俯下身去。那双含着笑意的蓝眼睛离他越来越近。他闭上眼睛，唇瓣轻轻落在恋人的唇上，同时落入了一个夏日般温暖的怀抱。两人的身躯至此合为一，犹如深绿色幔帐上，鹿角和玫瑰枝蔓相交缠。他撩拨着情人身体深处的情欲，身躯律动着，奏出一曲不足为外人道的歌谣。  
在百年之后，可会有传颂他们的爱情和功绩的诗歌？歌手口中的他们会是贤王和猛将，还是篡位弑亲者和他的婊子爵士？可曾有一首歌谣里没有公主，只有杰赫里斯与龙骑士的爱情？蓝礼不关心歌手和学士如何想，荣耀和律法也太空泛。只有今夜的爱情和明朝的胜利是真实的；只有战争之后的长夏是真实中的真实。丝绸、柠檬蛋糕，贵妇人摇着华美的扇子窃窃私语，比武大会上的英俊骑士从未见过流血牺牲。这将是他的统治。  
他俊美的骑士是他的长剑，他的明镜，他的盾牌，他的极乐。他将他带往极乐中的极乐。一个永远都是夏日，百花盛开的天堂。  
他们的身体终于分开。洛拉斯卷发的漂亮脑袋歇在蓝礼肩头。  
“史坦尼斯必须死。”蓝礼在情人的耳边喃喃耳语。  
“嗯哼。”

赛丽丝夫人的下体总是像一口枯干的井，井口生满了同样枯干的杂草。而梅丽珊卓的下体却湿滑冰冷。真是奇怪，她能从灼热的火中看到未来，但整个人却像毫无温度似的。这些都不重要，莫说她是个标致女子，就算她长得活像塔斯那头拿盾牌的母牛，该做的事情也总是要做的，史坦尼斯告诉自己。每一次撞击，红发巫女的口中都会发出一声淫叫。起码我们两人之中有一个从这个过程中能得到乐趣。  
史坦尼斯的身体尽职尽责地律动着，心绪却没头没脑地飘着。行军床是绿色的——他那忤逆的幼弟最喜爱的颜色，提利尔家的颜色——他若生为女孩，不如披上绿底金玫瑰的斗篷嫁入提利尔家做夫人，这样高庭兴许会鸡犬不宁，但风暴地的诸侯就可以名正言顺为他所用了。高庭的桃子。天知道蓝礼为什么渴望和他分享一个桃子？他是在谋划一次毒杀，还是在开一个毫无意义的玩笑？  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
甜蜜的果汁在他唇边流淌……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他的蓝眼睛里含着杀意……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
浊白液体从史坦尼斯体内倾泻而出。她会给我一个儿子的，史坦尼斯想。

蓝礼夜不能寐。他披上斗篷，悄悄走出了情人的卧房。已是晚夏，高庭的风中犹是夏花残香。一弯新月高高地挂在天上。艾德公爵，政治是毫无荣耀可言的，他苦涩地想，和平是由众多谎言编织而成的一匹锦缎，其下的疮疤无人想去戳穿。狮狼之间一场大战已是难免，而无论残暴的王侄还是寡恩的王兄，都决不会让他清清静静做个太平爵爷。  
废后、谋杀、逼宫，他已尽他所能解开君临乱局，无奈人算不如天算。但他还有最后一着棋未走，而这着棋足以挽狂澜于将至，变凛冬为长夏。  
玫瑰从中有个影子矮小蹒跚，正是他想见到的那个人。  
“蓝礼大人，”被人称为荆棘女王的奥莲娜夫人道，“这么晚都不睡，难道是有心事？不管您在想什么，反正绝不会是我那孙女儿。我可不至于像梅斯那般糊涂。”  
他已是高庭的常客，但老太太敏锐的头脑和尖刻的言语仍会让他感到心跳加速。  
“夫人，兰尼斯特和史塔克间一场大战已是难免，而我王兄也自有他的打算。若是狮狼相争鹿得胜，提利尔和雷德温家族又将如何自处？史坦尼斯大人可不是会忘记旧日恩怨的人。”  
“乔弗里是个小暴君，托曼还是个娃娃，史坦尼斯又太——史坦尼斯，”老太太嘟囔道，“真是难办啊。然而拜拉席恩家族不是还有最后的一只小雄鹿吗？比瑟曦机灵，比罗柏老练，比史坦尼斯讨喜。”  
“风暴地人口少，没有矿藏，又拜我那老祖宗所赐灾害不断。以此一国之力镇其余六国，还不如让小指头坐上铁王座来得实在呢。”  
“您不是一个人，”荆棘女王严肃地道，“提利尔家族是您最忠实的盟友。加上我们的姻亲，雷德温、海塔尔、两个佛索威。塔利大人和罗宛大人已经爱上了您吧，您这漂亮的小雄鹿？半壁江山都是您的，而另一半儿正打得不可开交。您将会是七国的新王，而我的孙女儿将是您新朝的王后。”  
蓝礼心中狂喜。  
“小蓝礼，老太太我知道你更想给我那宝贝孙子披上宝冠雄鹿的斗篷。但是他被宠坏了，对言辞、礼仪和微笑都一窍不通，你不会想要这样一个王后吧？”  
蓝礼的五脏六腑好像都被打上了结。  
“小蓝礼，看在你爱我孙子的份儿上，你不如叫我一声奶奶。”

睡意比史坦尼斯预想的更先袭来。在睡梦中，史坦尼斯的意识飘飘悠悠出了大帐，飘进了梅丽珊卓的帐中。帐中是妇人生产的血床，红袍巫女大着肚子，一股黑烟从她下体那儿出来了，凝成一个人形。那黑色人影高大秃顶，头戴王冠，竟和史坦尼斯本人长得一样。史坦尼斯的意识飘飘悠悠又进了那黑影，现在那黑影就是他，而他就是黑影了。他又飘出红袍巫女的帐，飘过了龙石岛诸侯昏暗的营地。似乎没有人看得见他。他飘过了风息堡高耸的城墙，听到隐隐海潮声响。他飘过了寂寥无人的原野，飘入了蓝礼的大营。大营中的火光多过天上的星星。五颜六色的旌旗迎风飞扬，玫瑰、苹果、海龟、夜莺。骑士们的铠甲擦得铮亮，长剑锋利，马匹肥壮，已做好了战斗的准备。仍然没有人看得见他。  
史坦尼斯的影子飘过旌旗、骏马和毫无防备的骑士。  
大营的正中是国王的大帐，深绿色的帐幕镶着金流苏，其上黑金两色的宝冠雄鹿旗帜神采飞扬。史坦尼斯的影子飘过了守在帐外的两个彩虹骑士，飘入了帐内。  
国王身着深绿色铠甲，乌黑长发用一根绿绸带系着，似乎在和凯特琳夫人讲一个笑话，但史坦尼斯的影子听不清。红发的凯特琳夫人神色中带着憔悴和愠怒，显然并不欣赏国王的玩笑。塔斯的高大处女身着蓝色重铠，立在一旁。  
史坦尼斯的影子飘到了弟弟面前。  
“冷，”国王英俊面容上的神色凝固了，似乎认出了来人是谁，“史坦尼——”  
死亡亲吻了他的喉咙。

七岁的小蓝礼披着一条五颜六色的床单，欢笑着跑过风息堡的长廊。“看啊，我是天上的彩虹！”男孩对每个过路的佣人喊道。  
男孩不小心撞到了两条长腿，抬头一看，年轻的史坦尼斯恨恨地磨着牙。  
“你为什么不去外面练剑？”  
“因为今天不是训练的日子，还有我不喜欢练剑，”小蓝礼露出一个灿烂的微笑，“史坦尼斯，陪我下棋好吗？”  
“成年人有比游戏更重要的事操心，”史坦尼斯咬着牙道，“劳勃的加冕就在下个月，这期间有无数的工作要完成。”  
“等劳勃当了国王，我们两个就都是王子了！”小蓝礼笑得天真无邪。  
孩童的无心之语彻底点燃了史坦尼斯的怒火。他的额头上暴起青筋，怒目圆瞪，整个人蹲下去，一双大手紧抓着孩子的肩膀，直到把孩子攥得生疼。“没有人是王子，你这不懂事的孩子！听好了，蓝礼大人；劳勃现在没有子嗣，而我是他的长弟，现今他当上了国王，他的封地依法应属于我。而我们的好国王做了些什么呢？我替他守住风息堡，攻下龙石岛，战功赫赫；而我们的蓝礼大人披着一条床单在他的封地上乱跑。这就是他的公义。”史坦尼斯的声音粗哑可怕，面目狰狞如石巨兽。  
孩子吓坏了，大气也不敢出。  
史坦尼斯用食指点着孩子的眼睛，动作之粗鲁仿佛要把他戳瞎，“劳勃的眼睛长在劳勃的小脸儿上。难怪劳勃这么喜欢你呢，小公爵，可惜在演武场上你不是他一半的材料。所以风息堡归你，龙石岛归我。七岁的小娃娃是一方公爵，劳苦功高的长弟得了一个破岛。如果我们的父母能活到今日，一定会生生被你们两个气死过去。”  
孩子努力地理解着这番话的意思。“这全是劳勃的决定，不是我的错，我什么都没做……”  
史坦尼斯猛地松开孩子。“这当然不是你的错，蓝礼大人。”他的口气阴阳怪气，其中可没有半点原谅的意思。他扭头走了，步子又大又粗重，直到人影消失在走廊的尽头，脚步声还将整条走廊震得发抖。  
小蓝礼缓过神来，向走廊另一头没命地跑去，不想又迎面撞上了一个光头大胡子。  
“蓝礼大人，你是拜拉席恩的子孙，可不能像乡下孩子一样疯跑。”  
“别叫我什么大人，庞洛斯，”孩子终于哭了出来，“史坦尼斯刚才也这么叫我来得，他的口气可怕极了；他平时就挺古怪，但他是我哥哥，我相信他是爱我的。但他刚刚狠狠用手攥着我的肩膀，看着我的眼神仿佛要把我生吞活剥。他提到劳勃和风息堡还有什么，我不太懂，但我应该什么都没做。庞洛斯，他还是不是我哥哥，他究竟是爱我还是恨我？”  
风息堡的代理城主抱起风息堡的小公爵，许久才说出了话。“王家的孩子既不爱也不恨，”他说，“我们都只是权力的棋子。”

“妈妈！”  
十四岁的史坦尼斯不知该对婴儿如何解释，而他最终说出的话听上去也不得体。“妈妈死了，爸爸死了，你只有劳勃和我。劳勃去了艾林谷，所以你只有我。我是你哥哥，我叫史坦尼斯。史坦尼斯。叫史坦尼斯。”  
“史坦妮！”  
“不，不是史坦妮。我的名字叫史坦尼斯。史——坦——尼——斯。”  
“史坦妮！”  
“不——！！”  
史坦尼斯从睡梦中惊醒。他的双手干干净净，并无想象中的血迹。


End file.
